Deemo Oneshot(s)
by Elphienyx
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring various scenes in the game. (Spoiler alert!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to create a Deemo fanfic for fun after getting inspired by its beautiful plot. Please don't kill me for not updating the ROTG fanfic... I'm still working on that one. In fact, ideas will be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure if I should make this a series of oneshots or should I just keep it like this, though...

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This belongs entirely to Rayark.**

* * *

 **Deemo Oneshot**

 _Per ardua ad astra...  
Through struggle to the stars..._

The girl stared into the endless dark sky, so devoid of lights and spread throughout the world like it was painting everything in black. Pure, lonely black. A sense of solitude grasped at the girl's empty hands.

 _Altiora petamus  
Volente deo lucete stalleae...  
Let us seek higher things  
Shine stars as the divine will..._

Slowly, she reached out towards the void, towards that tiny opening, the window, which poured divine light, that led to her home. Too far. Stranded. The starless sky seemed to make the window even smaller, the ink of night attempting to paint it dark as well.

 _Hope. Courage._

It struggled, fought against the darkness consuming it. That tiny shaft of light that led the way home... She could see it... So close, but yet so far... The girl closed her outstretched hand into a fist.

She had to leave. She would escape this place with him. She would show him how it is like to view the beautiful upper world. To be liberated from this cage of darkness, to bathe in the light and experience life.

But, no. The blackness pulled at them, just like how death claimed him. The world was unjust and cruel.

 _Freedom...? Light...? Mem... ories...? What... Where... Who...?_

 _Loss. Despair._

Myosotis petals bloomed under the girl's feet as she struggled to remember. Her white dress and lush brown hair fluttered in the gentle wind that caressed her, tempting her to stay behind, to leave the upper world, for the darkness provided comfort, yes, comfort.

Comfort that she could see him one last time. Comfort that she could still slip her tiny hand into his that would always wrap hers in a warm embrace. Comfort that she could still be with him through death.

But she had to leave, even when the other one tried so desperately to stop her.

And as the platform finally lifted her into the sky, towards that tiny shaft of fading light, she realised:

"... Goodbye, my dearest sister Alice..."

"... I told you... Never leave... Unless you want him to disappear forever..."

Then a sparkling drop of liquid fell from the little girl's cheek, staining the grass with despair, sadness, resignation.

And as she journeyed to finally reach the light, she lost all contact with the alluring darkness, all contact with her beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'll be continuing this with two more oneshots due to a suggestion from Talons of Ice, a reviewer. This oneshot will be written in Deemo's perspective and takes place at the start of the game, when he meets Alice.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Deemo Oneshot #2: Pinky Swear

He emerged from this world, clueless and lonely, with only an old castle to live in, and a masked companion to interact with.

 _Disorientation._

For many years he wandered through the empty halls, through majestic rooms and hidden passageways. The king in an isolated kingdom. He could never find the joy in venturing into the castle. It was more like a way to kill time that moved so slowly in this dreamland.

 _Tick. Tock. Time doesn't stop._

Then he found the grand piano at the base of the seedling that would one day grow into a huge, great tree. Music scores were scattered callously all over the worn marble floor and so Deemo picked them up and placed them on the piano, where he started to learn how to master the musical instrument.

The hours passed quickly after that.

However, fate decided to add a cruel twist to his life when he found the falling girl. As Deemo was playing yet another beautiful piece of music on his piano, a window from the sky, pouring light, opened and a tiny girl fell through it. Oh, how surprised he was at the sight! Nonetheless, he rushed forward in concern, and caught the girl's tiny figure in his long, thin arms.

 _Nine point eight._

"Where... am I...?" The girl was conscious and very aware of the tall black creature that had just saved her from the fall.

Deemo couldn't exactly answer, and so he gently set her on top of the piano and gestured around the area as a reply to her question. He gazed at her with those tiny, swirling white depths that depicted his confusion and bewilderment.

The girl hugged her knees in fright and looked up at the window above. "I... I miss my home... I want to go back..."

Deemo nodded at her, understanding the longing to go through the window. He himself had tried, but failed, miserably. He wanted to help this amnesiac girl do what he cannot... and also help her escape due to his memories slowly returning to him.

It was suddenly clear... It was suddenly so clear... that this girl was...

His sister.

The girl dressed in white buried her face in her tiny gloved hands and started to sob, terrified of the unknown and wanting to go back home to where she belonged. In between gasps of air, she muttered a few incomprehensible things and her body started to shudder more from her cries. Deemo placed a slender arm around her tiny trembling figure, pulling her into a tight, comforting embrace. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He gestured to her.

 _I will help return you to your home. Trust me._

The girl took a few shuddering breaths and let Deemo gently wipe her falling tears away from her tiny round face. She nodded at him and gazed at the window.

"... Wi-Will you come with... me?"

Deemo sadly shook his head. As much as he would like to, he couldn't. The best he could do was to bring his sister safely back from this netherworld. He stretched his hand towards her, his pinky extended out. The girl understood and hooked her own pinky around his, a smile slowly emerging from the cover of tears.

"I trust you... Deemo..."

 _And I will do all in my power to save you from this world..._

* * *

 **Author's note:** 9.8 is actually a way to calculate gravity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is the last oneshot I'll be doing for this fanfic and I'll be doing it in a very different perspective. In my opinion, this was the most difficult to write in all three oneshots. Many times I had encountered writer's block, or simply couldn't convey the character's emotions properly. It is significantly shorter than the other two, but I did try my best and this is what I thought of in the end. I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

She had failed. Utterly.

Why did she even let her leave?

 _Because Hans wanted her to._

That selfless fool. She understood his intentions perfectly, and now he could've broken his only sister. She was buried under a torrent of sadness, ever since the girl awoke. She couldn't rise and take over control. Not even for a split second.

 _Why... Why torment her, no, us..._

They were one and the same. Her heart battled against itself in vain, torn apart by the very person she loved the most. He wanted to leave them... Why. She tried so hard to stop her from yearning to escape from her dreams. She had ultimately failed... She should've known. Hans would want her to go.

A tear slid down the Lady's milky white mask as she watched the girl struggle to grasp reality. She couldn't do anything...

 _Why? Why do this to us, Hans?!_

The Lady clenched her fists in anger, though she was already resigned to the undeniable situation. Alice had woken, and fate cruelly allowed her memories to return to her.

She would've been fine if her memories were still hidden. The Lady tried so desperately to keep them away from Alice, but alas, that was proved to be impossible. She sighed and dropped her fist, her anger leaving her in one huge breath, only to be replaced by overwhelming despair. She should've respected Han's last wishes.

Alice would get over her grief over time. That, the Lady was sure. She knew herself well.

And so she retreated, back into the deepest depths of the girl's heart and soul.


End file.
